Have a nice day
by littlelovegood
Summary: Songfic; Scorpius' thoughts about his life. The song is Have a nice day by Bon Jovi. Rubbish summary, please read and review? x


Why, you wanna tell me how to live my life?  
Who, are you to tell me if it's black or white?

**Scorpius was furious with his Father. **_**'You will do well to be in Gryffindor, Slytherin is bad choice for you, Scorpius.' **_**Ha. The blonde mocked his father in his thoughts. Once again Scorpius was arguing with his Father, over his soon-to-be-house. Scorpius didn't want to tell the sorting hat were to put him, if the dusty old hat chose Slytherin, then Scorpius would follow the Malfoy name into Slytherin. Scorpius decided that if he was bullied, he would not keep his head down (Like Father suggested) but he would fight back. Scorpius had also decided that it was time his Father stopped trying to control his life. If he wanted to befriend the Potters and Weasleys then he bloody well would.**

Mama, can you healp me? Try to understand.  
Is innocence the difference between a boy and a man?

**Despite his pleading, Astoria looked away from her son; refusing to meet his eyes. Scorpius knew she would take Draco's side; **_**'We're just thinking about what's best for you dear.' **_**Yeah right. Scorpius was tired of being seen as a baby, he wasn't stupid! He knew what happened in the past, now it was his turn to grow up, his turn to attend Hogwarts and become a man. Why couldn't his Mother understand? She and Father could not control him for the rest of his life, especially from a distance and the protection of magical walls...**

My daddy lived the lie, it's just the price that he paid.  
Sacrificed his life, just slavin' away.  
**It was true that Scorpius was not a stupid child. He understood his Father's hard work and the sacrifice he made; and all his work was done to give Scorpius a better life. Being the philosophical boy that he was, Scorpius wondered how this 'life' was supposed to better, if he wasn't allowed to live it his way? The blonde boy knew his Father's life had be controlled, surely this would make his Father understand?**

Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,  
That gets me through the night.

**Scorpius slept soundly the night before he was due to leave, his 'new lifestyle' invading his dreams... **

I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,  
I'm gonna live my life.

**Scorpius had decided, that while living at Hogwarts, he was going to do what he wanted, within reason. His Father would no longer treat him like a puppet, and his Mother would understand that he was finally growing up; becoming his own person.**

Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,

Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly.  
**That meant to Scorpius; that he could stand out if he felt like, he could be friends with whoever he pleased. To Scorpius it meant that he was his own person. He was in control. Scorpius could out shine his classmates at potions or quidditch, or he could slum in charms, Scorpius will become friends with however he liked and he would definitely not blend in because his Father demanded him to.**

When the world gets in my face,  
I say, Have A Nice Day.  
**"Have A Nice Day"****  
**  
Take a look around you; nothing's what it seems  
We're living in the broken home of hopes and dreams,

**To Scorpius, Hogwarts was not what he was expecting. He had dreamed about the perfect life, having fun with friends, enjoying his schooling. However, the reality was far from that. Two months into his life at Hogwarts, Scorpius was yet to make friends. In fact he was continuously bullied.**

Let me be the first to shake a helping hand.  
Anybody brave enough to take a stand,

**Scorpius' first and only friends were the Weasley's and the Potter's. Father was furious. Rose and Albus had demanded that the third years leave Scorpius alone; that he should not be treated badly because of the past. The group of boys left on James and Fred II's words.**

I've knocked on every door, on every dead end street,  
Looking for forgiveness, what's left to believe?

**Scorpius had tried to make friends, tried to make people like him. His name was no longer Scorpius, it was 'death-eater's son.' Scorpius realised no one forgave the past and no one wanted to believe that he was different from his Father and that Draco had really changed.**

Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,  
That gets me through the night.

**Scorpius' lull-a-bye was the thought of happiness. Sure he didn't have many friends and he was particularly liked, but hey, he has friends and he is as important to them, as they are to him.**

I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,  
I'm gonna live my life.

**Scorpius proved in his first year of Hogwarts that he was his own person and no one could change that.**

Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,  
Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly.

**Scorpius had his life, his choices, his friends and his own person.**

When the world gets in my face,  
I say, Have A Nice Day.

**Scorpius dealt with his problems. When people shouted things from across the corridors, pushed him around, ignored him completely, all he said was, "Have a nice day"**

Have A Nice Day.

Thanks for reading. This only took me a few minutes and was better in my head. Things never come out right on paper, never mind. Let me know what you think? R+R  
I own nothing you recognise, the song is 'Have a nice day' by Bon Jovi, and the character and Hogwarts belong to JK Rowling x


End file.
